monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zenfor Ganska
|image = |names = Zenforce |titles = Nerve Cutter |description = Look Below |species = Queonid |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |habitats = Underwater Ruins MHC Skan Trench |relations = Zenfor Gansi, Wiks, Wiyska, Shinsen Wiyska, Ganska, Gansi, Amura Ganska, Amura Gansi |elements = Water, Thunder |ailments = Paralysis, Thunderblight, Waterblight, Bleeding, Poison |weaknesses = Fire, Dragon |move = Paralysis Slash |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "Deep lurkers, these Ganska have went through many internal changes from their different habitat. Most sources say it is able to paralyze with its blades" |Attack page=- |Ecology=- |Armor=- |Weapons=- |Carves=- |Pictures = Zenfor Ganska Photo Gallery}} The Zenfor Ganska is the rare species of Ganska all introduced in Monster hunter Tri Frenzy. Appearance In physical shape it is no different to a normal Ganska except the curved blades. In colour however its completely different, orange hide, yellow blades and horns, green mouth and fins, blue eyes with black pupils and a purple vent. Behavior No less aggressive than its other queonids like it, its equal to that of a wiyska. Although not that big for a rare, its dangerous from new found abilities. Its blades and horns contain electronic power enough to paralyze, and instead of generating heat it creates poison. Battle A lot of attacks are borrowed over from the regular ganska *'Block': It is able to block with its blades like how amura does with its shield. *'Electronic powers': Every slash attack it does has a 5% chance to paralyze and 10% when enraged. *'Wide slash': A arc swing that can reach right behind it. *'Poison expel': Instead of a heat expel it will use poison instead. *'Poison trail': Dashes forward while expelling poison clouds to stay in place for a while. *'Closing arms': Brings its two front tentacles out wide and closes them in. *'Electro ball': A variant of its water spit, which causes paralysis immediately. *'Water tornado': Doing its spinning slicing in place it creates a whirlpool to not only inflict waterblight, but take a big chunk out of the oxygen meter. Breaks *Blades damaged and arms scarred (individual break) *Torn head fins *Scarred vent *Horns broken, then scarred. **Once scarred along with its vent poison expels emit from the wound instead. Rage and tired states *'Enraged': The electricity around its blades and horn intensifies will huff electricity clouds. Bigger chance to be paralyzed. *'Tired': Will drool from mouth. Carves Ultimate Rank *'Z.Ganska Huid': The skin on this hide contains chemicals that cause poisonous effects. *'Z.Ganska Crusher': This tentacle is just about near as dangerous as the thunder blade it once held in its grasp. *'Z.Ganska Sturdyhorn': Unlike its pink species and purple species its horn has a big use in generating electricity. *'Z.Ganska Carveblade': A single slash from this completely immobilize a lagiacrus. *'Z.Ganska Ripper': The maw is aligned with fangs that crush flesh to mush. *'Z.Ganska Brain': Very rare to obtain in a forgable state, a disgusting object. Mount Same as its other subspecies. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Due to being a rare species it cannot be infected by the frenzy. An explanation for this is that it lives so far from the surface no frenzy organisms can reach it Trivia *If all four blades and its horns are broken, its paralysis and thunderblight abilities are lost. *The blades of zenfor are stronger than the blades of its subspecies, revealing its ability to block attacks. *From the lack of being able to vent heat during combat which it hardly does, it produces a toxic substance in place. Category:Chaoarren Category:Queonid Category:Monster Creation